W blasku fleszy
Odcinek 100 W blasku fleszy - setny odcinek serialu Ranczo, po raz pierwszy wyemitowany 27 kwietnia 2014r. w TVP1. Opis Od samego rana do domów mieszkańców Wilkowyj wdziera się niepokój. Senator i Halina ćwiczą w domu polityczne wystąpienia, przemawiając do luster, w czym przeszkadza im Klaudia, nie rozumiejąca stanu, jaki opętał rodziców. Monika przeżywa w dworku reperkusje ostatnich zdarzeń w Warszawie, wskutek których cała krytyka kulturalna wszczęła zmasowany atak na Kusego, nie pozostawiając na jego twórczości suchej nitki. Jagna wyrzuca Fabianowi, że bez porozumienia z nią wycofał się z wyborów, bo chociaż jego nazwisko wciąż figuruje na liście wyborczej, on parlamentarzystą zostać nie zamierza. Sprzeczkę przerywa tajemniczy telefon od dyrektora szpitala w Lublinie, który proponuje Jagnie pracę. Dziewczyna nie zastanawia się, skąd ów dyrektor miał jej prywatny numer telefonu i umawia się z nim na rozmowę. Duda próbuje zapobiec temu spotkaniu twierdząc, że taka niecodzienna propozycja jest co najmniej podejrzana, ale Jagna, która już wcześniej, jako dziewczyna kandydata na posła, zdążyła się oswoić z wizją kariery w wielkim mieście, nie zamierza rezygnować z okazji. Kłócą się o to nawet na przystanku, czego świadkiem jest Klaudia. 200px|thumb Przed biurem senatorskim czatuje banda paparazzi, najwyraźniej nasłanych przez konkurencję polityczną. Senator i Czerepach z przerażeniem starają się zapobiec skutkom tego szturmu i powiadamiają członków swojej partii, aby nie wychodzili w tym dniu z domów. Nie udaje im się w porę ostrzec własnych żon, które przez całą drogę do urzędu zostają obfotografowane z każdej możliwej strony. Ofiarą natrętów staje się nawet Proboszcz, wzięty przez reporterów za przebranego senatora. 200px|thumb Podczas patrolu Francesca widzi mężczyznę, który siłą usiłuje wydrzeć swojej żonie 10 złotych. W obronie kobiety obezwładnia go i skuwa kajdankami. To zdarzenie nasuwa jej pomysł zorganizowania dla miejscowych kobiet kursu samoobrony Krav Maga, udaje się więc do urzędu, aby prosić Lucy o zgodę i pomoc w jego przeprowadzeniu. Ponieważ rozmowa w tej sprawie przekracza możliwości językowe Franceski, na pomoc zostaje wezwana Solejukowa, która sama też zapala się do pomysłu. Gdy kobiety opuszczają gabinet pani wójt, zastają na korytarzu istny Armagedon. Oto paparazzi idący w ślad za Lodzią i Haliną, urządzili sobie w urzędzie zmasowaną sesję zdjęciową. Francesca przy użyciu pałki kładzie kres tym nagannym zachowaniom i wyrzuca fotografów z placówki. Tymczasem do pokoju Lucy wchodzi Fabian, który próbuje wyjaśnić nieporozumienie związane z wpisaniem na listę wyborczą jego nazwiska. Niestety, przełożona nie chce słuchać żadnych wyjaśnień i wyprasza go. Na ławeczce panuje lekki niepokój, bowiem jak dotąd nie pojawił się na niej Solejuk. Gdy Hadziuk, Pietrek i Stach zastanawiają się nad jego niespodziewaną nieobecnością, zbliża się do nich tajemnicza postać, podpierająca się wielkim kosturem, szczelnie okutana w długą kurtkę. Pod tym kamuflażem ukrywa się zaginiony kolega, któremu przewodniczący partii zakazał wychodzenia z domu i picia publicznie. Oryginalne przebranie ma mu zagwarantować niewidzialność. Lucy usiłuje normalnie pracować w urzędzie, niestety nie bardzo ma z kim. Lodzia siedzi w gabinecie Haliny, gdzie obie, zdenerwowane po przejściach z reporterami, raczą się sporą ilością koniaczku. Uwagę przełożonej, że od czasu, gdy zostały kandydatkami na posłanki, bardzo opuściły się w pracy, a niektóre sprawy od tygodnia leżą nietknięte, kwitują wzruszeniem ramion. Jak się nie podoba, to mogą się zwolnić. Gdy Lucy wraca do swojego pokoju, czeka tam na nią kolejna niespodzianka – prokurator Jędrzej. Okazuje się, że do prokuratury wpłynęło tyle donosów, że trzeba wszcząć postępowanie, które oczywiście zostanie umorzone. Prokurator wpadł jedynie uprzedzić, aby pani wójt się nie denerwowała tym, iż dostanie wezwanie, a później będzie jej zadanych sporo głupich pytań. Jędrzej ma też mała prośbę, aby wieść o tym nie dotarła do jego ciotki – Wezółowej. W sali gimnastycznej trwa kurs samoobrony, w którym bierze udział kilkanaście pań. Nieopatrznie na trening wpada Witebski, powitany przez Francescę z otwartymi ramionami. Nie radość z widoku ukochanego jednak kobietą w tym momencie kieruje, Tomasz staje się bowiem workiem treningowym dla kursantek. Gdy już jest ledwie żywy po kolejnych rzutach na matę, z opresji ratuje go telefon z radia, w którym ma się wypowiedzieć na antenie. 200px|thumb Klaudia zaprasza Kingę na spacer do lasu, aby ta jej pomogła pozbierać myśli po jej ostatnich wyczynach, związanych z Dudą i Jagną. Prawda o nich nie przechodzi jej jednak przez gardło, wobec czego mętnie Kindze tłumaczy, że nie może jej obarczać zbyt trudnymi sprawami. W trakcie rozmowy natykają się na młodego mężczyznę, który siedząc na pieńku pisze coś na laptopie. Okazuje się, że to praktykant w leśnictwie, a w wolnych chwilach – powieściopisarz. Klaudia, pod wrażeniem chłopaka, który przedstawia się jako Paweł, natychmiast aranżuje swoje "nowe wcielenie" – wpada w zachwyt i przyrównuje jego styl życia do świata opisanego w "Walden", o jakim bez mała sama marzy. Jest tym bardziej zaskoczona, iż mężczyzna wie, o czym ona mówi. Dziewczyna wręcza mu swoją wizytówkę, ale ten wyraźnie wodzi oczami za Kingą. W drodze powrotnej Klaudia opowiada Kindze, jak to ma dość miasta i marzy o głuszy. Przyjaciółka jednak sprowadza ją na ziemię, twardo wskazując, że ten nagły zapał do pustelniczego życia jest jedynie efektem chwilowej fascynacji nowo poznanym mężczyzną, którego prędzej czy później porzuci tak jak Dudę. Obrażona Klaudia zostawia Kingę i biegnie do domu, tymczasem spośród drzew wychodzi Paweł, który przysłuchiwał się całej kłótni. Zaprasza Kingę na kawę, ale ta odmawia, bowiem w kontekście tego, co dopiero powiedziała Klaudii, mogłoby to zostać źle przez przyjaciółkę zrozumiane. 200px|thumb Czerepach kombinuje, jak by tu się wydostać z biura Senatora, w którym politycy zostali uwięzieni przez czatujących paparazzi. Kozioł wpada na genialny pomysł – wzywa Staśka i każe mu przywieźć do biura Hadziuka i Pietrka, co też policjant czyni. Po chwili reporterzy widzą wychodzących dwóch mężczyzn w garniturach, którzy zasłaniając twarze teczkami, wsiadają do radiowozu. Paparazzi udają się w ślad za pojazdem, gdy tymczasem senator wraz sekretarzem w ciuchach Pietrka i Hadziuka spokojnie przemykają się do domu Koziołów. Duda i Wezół w gabinecie doktora smętnie zastanawiają się, co będzie, jeśli Jagna dostanie posadę w Lublinie. Ich obawy szybko się potwierdzają – Jagna oznajmia, że od poniedziałku zaczyna pracę na oddziale endokrynologii. Jej radości niestety nie podziela ani jej chłopak, ani pracodawca. Markotna Jagna wraca do domu, po drodze spotykając Klaudię. Ta widząc skutki swojej intrygi wpada w głębokie poczucie winy. thumb|300 px Lucy kończy pracę. Po wyjściu z gabinetu zastaje na korytarzu zalanych w pestkę Myćkę i Wargacza, którym senator kazał się ukryć przed paparazzi. Gdy pani wójt krzyczy, że w urzędzie pić nie wolno, z pokoju Haliny wychodzi ledwie trzymająca się na nogach Lodzia. Obaj ukrywający się członkowie PPU stwierdzają, że w urzędzie panuje jawna dyskryminacja. Rozochocone treningiem Krav Maga kobiety gotowe są sprawdzać swoje nowo nabyte umiejętności na kim popadnie. Gdy wracają po zmroku z kursu, akurat natrafiają na jakiegoś pijaczka, który ośmiela się zaczepić jedną z nich. Ta sprawnym chwytem kładzie go na łopatki, ale dla pań to mało i gotowe są go zlinczować. Zbrodni zapobiega Francesca tłumacząc, że sztuka samoobrony służy do obrony, a nie do ataków. Tymczasem Lodzia i Halina, nieco już otrzeźwiałe, decydują się na powrót do domu pod osłoną nocy. Niestety, nieopodal w zaułku czekają na nich paparazzi, którzy rzucają się z aparatami na kobiety. Te uciekają z krzykiem, a ich wołania ściągają na miejsce żądne krwi absolwentki kursu, które wreszcie mogą dać upust nagromadzonej energii. W dworku panuje grobowa atmosfera. Nie dość, że Kusy i Monika wciąż przeżywają porażkę w Warszawie, to Lucy, po dniu obfitującym w nieprzyjemne zdarzenia, dochodzi do wniosku, że ma dość życia w Polsce i chce wrócić do Ameryki. Kusy uznaje ten pomysł za szalony i próbuje go żonie wyperswadować. Tę dyskusję przerywa pukanie do drzwi, za którymi stoi leśnik. Lucy dziwi się, że o tak później porze nadleśnictwo przysyła swoich pracowników, okazuje się jednak, że gość przyszedł do Kingi. Spokoju nie ma również na plebanii. Gdy ksiądz już zamierza udać się na spoczynek, do tarasowych drzwi dobija się jego bratanica, która pod wpływem targających ją wyrzutów sumienia postanowiła niezwłocznie wstąpić do klasztoru. I to natychmiast. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy), *Cezary Żak (Senator/Proboszcz), *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy), *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz mąż Michałowej), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona senatora), *Emilia Komarnicka (Monika), *Patricia Kazadi (Jagna Nowak), *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda), *Anna Iberszer (Francesca), *Leon Charewicz (Ryszard Polakowski), *Magdalena Kuta (Lodzia), *Katarzyna Żak (Kazimiera Solejuk), *Mateusz Rusin (ksiądz Maciej), *Bartłomiej Kasprzykowski (ksiądz Robert), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Piotr Pręgowski (Pietrek), *Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz (Kinga), *Dobromir Dymecki (Leśnik Paweł), *Wojciech Wysocki (Mieczysław Wezół), *Jacek Kawalec (Tomasz Witebski), *Robert Majewski (Jędrzej), *Arkadiusz Nader (Stasiek), *Sławomir Orzechowski (Wargacz), *Tomasz Sapryk (Myćko), *Ryszard Jabłoński (chłop), *Anita Poddębniak (kobieta), *Mateusz Weber (fotograf), *Piotr Bała (fotograf), *Filip Łazicki, *Piotr Pękala, *Krzysztof Jakubiak Cytaty *'"Jak ja w takiej walniętej rodzinie normalna zostałam, to ja nie wiem... Szok."' - Klaudia *'"Ale mnie widzisz, za dwadzieścia, trzydzieści lat u Wezóła w tym samym bida-gabinecie, za te same żałosne pieniądze?"' - Jagna do Dudy *Czerepach o fotoreporterach:"Będą siedzieć i czekać, aż znajdą jakiś słaby punkt, a potem rzucą się na nas bez litości jak wataha wilków." Senator Kozioł:"A to my mamy jakiś słaby punkt?" Czerepach:"A mamy same mocne?" *'"Ty, to ten cwaniak Kozioł tylko się przebrał!"' - fotograf na widok proboszcza *'"Gdybym księdza nie znała to pomyślałabym, że wstąpił ksiądz po drodze do Wioletki i to nie na jeden kieliszek."' - Michałowa o zdyszanym proboszczu *'"Armagedon, po prostu armagedon!"' - Proboszcz *'"Wargacz, bo polowanie medialne na naszą partię się zaczęło. Ty nie masz rozumieć, ty masz słuchać i robić co ci każę."' - Czerepach *'"To chyba taka bolesna zmiana cywilizacyjna jest, że sama sutanna już autorytetu nie daje."' - ksiądz Maciej *'"To czemu mnie aż tyle? Co to tak bardzo podobna do Kozioła?"' - Michałowa *'"Co to za ludzie, żeby tak obcego człowieka traktować, jak jakąś rzecz bez wartości, jak jakąś po prostu zabawkę."' - Proboszcz o fotografach *'"I zawsze tak jest. Brat księdza narozrabia, a my cierpimy."' - Michałowa *'"Ano, sława kosztuje..."' - Solejukowa *'"Nową modę se na znikanie znaleźli, a ty się człowieku martw."' - Pietrek *'"A tobie co? Pryszczów dostałeś jakichś?"' - Hadziuk do Solejuka *Solejuk:"Na całą partię i rozkaz jest, że pić na widoku nie wolno, ani kropli." Hadziuk:"Znaczy, że nie pijesz?" Solejuk:"Dawaj cholera. Przecież mnie nie widać." *'"To hieny, szakale, potwory bez serca."' - Lodzia o fotografach *'"Kieliszek nie, on mi ratuje życie. Czuję, że jak go odstawię to zawał i wylew natychmiast i szlus po Lodzi."' - Lodzia *Klaudia:"Walden, normalnie." Leśnik Paweł:"Jaki tam Walden, zakupy w supermarkecie w Radzyniu robię." *'"Tak to już jest, że jak ktoś coś dobrego robi to potem ktoś na niego doniesie."' - Prokurator Jędrzej do Lucy *'"Bardzo bym panią prosił, żeby pani nic nie mówiła tej mojej ciotce Wezółowej, bo ona jak się dowie, to Boże uchowaj."' - Prokurator Jędrzej do Lucy *'"No niech pan popatrzy panie Fabianku. Całe życie z chorobami, od rana do wieczora. Co trzecia to zakaźna jakaś. No zdrowych ludzi to ja praktycznie w telewizji tylko widuję, a tak to same nieszczęścia. I oni się dziwią, że lekarz musi się czasem napić."' - doktor Wezół *'"Ja do toalety, to cheba wolno."' - pijana Lodzia do Lucy *'"O, to są równi i równiejsi!"' - Wargacz do Lucy na widok pijanej Lodzi *'"Kamień na kamieniu nie zostanie!"' - Wargacz na widok pijanej Lodzi *'"Chciały do polityki, niech se radzą."' - senator Kozioł do Czerepacha o Halinie i Lodzi *'"Ale ja świnia jestem."' - Klaudia *Francesca:"Nie każda mężczyzna winna jest." Dziewczyna:"Akurat." Solejukowa:"W tej gminie to chyba każdy." *Dziewczyna na widok Haliny i Lodzi, które uciekają przed tłumem fotoreporterów:"No to teraz chyba można." Francesca:"Teraz można. Avanti!" *'"No dziewczyny, to co dali? Godzina jeszcze młoda, nie?"' - Solejukowa Zobacz też *Seria VIII *Seria VIII (DVD) *Seria VIII (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria VIII